Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma
|type = Single |album = ⑧ Queen of J-POP |artist = ℃-ute |released = July 10, 2013 August 25, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2013 |length = 21:07 (RA, LA, LB, LC), 22:07 (RB, LD) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Crazy Kanzen na Otona 21st Single (2013) |Next = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin 23rd Single (2013) }} Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (悲しき雨降り/アダムとイブのジレンマ; Sad Rainfall / Adam and Eve's Dilemma) is ℃-ute's 22nd single, as well as their first double A-side single. It was released on July 10, 2013 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. Tracklist Regular Edition A #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no (誰にも内緒の恋しているの; I'm Secretly in Love) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (instrumental) Regular Edition B #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde (あったかい腕で包んで; Hold Me in Your Warm Arms) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) Limited Edition A CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Kanashiki Amefuri (Music Video) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Music Video) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C CD #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koi Shiteiru no #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) DVD #Kanashiki Amefuri (Close-Up Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Close-Up Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Another Edition) #Adam to Even no Dilemma (Special Comment Video) Limited Edition D #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) Event V "Kanashiki Amefuri" #Kanashiki Amefuri (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V "Adam to Eve no Dilemma" #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai TV Performances *2013.06.15 Lucky!! *2013.07.03 IDOL REVUE MUSiC×iD *2013.07.18 Music Japan *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances ;Kanashiki Amefuri *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (as part of a medley) *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute ;Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (as part of a medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Yamaki Risa *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria, Fujii Rio ;Darenimo Naisho no Koishiteru Iru *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ ;Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ Single Information ;Kanashiki Amefuri *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru **Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi, and Okai Chisato **Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai ;Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Okai Chisato, Hagiwara Mai, and Suzuki Airi **Minor Vocals:Yajima Maimi and Nakajima Saki ;Dare ni mo Naisho Koi Shiteiru no *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takumi Masanori **Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Yajima Maimi, Hagiwara Mai, and Nakajima Saki **Minor Vocal: Okai Chisato ;Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement: Kono Shin *Main Vocals: Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, and Yajima Maimi *Minor Vocals: Nakajima Saki and Hagiwara Mai Trivia *This single was announced at Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~. *This is ℃-ute's first double A-side. *The MV for Kanashiki Amefuri was revealed on June 19th's episode of Hello! Station. *This is ℃-ute's first single to sell over 60,000 copies *"Kanashiki Amefuri" was the training camp vocal song for Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 64,080 Additional Videos File:℃-ute Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.) File:℃-ute 『アダムとイブのジレンマ』 (Dance Shot Ver.)|Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Event V "Kanashiki Amefuri": Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kanashiki Amefuri, Adam to Eve no Dilemma, Darenimo Naisho no Koishiteiru no, Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde it:Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma Category:2013 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2013 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single